Drakes
'''Drakes, '''also known as Dragons, are one of several mortal sapient species within the world of VARULV. They are carnivorous reptiles with features that vary from subspecies to subspecies. The four subspecies of Drake are: *Firedrake or Fire Wyrm *Hydra or Water Serpent *Wyvern or Air Wyrm *Rockdrake or Earth Wyrm Firedrakes The Firedrake is one of the rarest dragons, having been hunted to near-extinction by Humans and Trolls due its aggressive nature and ability to breathe fire. Firedrakes average over 50 feet (15 meters) in length, are quadrupedal, and have skulls containing four eyeballs. Despite the extra pair of eyes, Firedrakes have very poor vision. They also lack a tongue, and their mouths and nostrils are coated with a thick mucus which is resistant to fire, and protects the mouth, nose and lungs when utilizing their fire-breath. Because of this biological specialization, there is speculation that Firedrakes have limited or no sense of taste or smell, and they therefore rely heavily on sounds and vibrations, to navigate the world around them. Firedrakes have been found in Ardeel, Lyria and parts of the Northlands. Hydra Hydra are an abundant species of dragon, though they are rarely seen due to the fact that they dwell underwater. They are the largest of the drakes, measuring up to 100 feet (30 meters) in length, but quite docile. All Hydra are hatched with at least three heads, and in fact may have up to twenty or more. Old tales claim there exist Hydra with over one-hundred heads, though these are probably elaborations. Stories claim that a Hydra will grow its head back (and possibly one or two more as well) when one is removed, but this regenerative ability is also mere exaggeration. They have been known to spontaneously grow heads, and indeed the oldest lived of their kind often boast the highest number of craniums. Despite the number of heads, all Hydra have a central brain and two nerve-centers housed in one head a piece. When one of these three heads is removed, the Hydra will die. In Hydra whose heads number more than three, it is often difficult if not impossible to tell which of the heads holds a brain or nerve-center, making hunting for these drakes perilous and not easily accomplished due to the drake's potential to survive multiple decapitations. Hydra are common the world-over, but are most typically found in the waters of The New World. Wyvern The Wyvern is one of two dragons with the ability to fly. They are the smallest of the drakes, approximately six feet (two meters) in length with a wingspan equal to that. They are also the most wide-spread of all dragons, and a common sight throughout the world, making them one of the most physically varied subspecies of drake as well. In The Old World, Wyverns are not as brightly colored as their New World counterparts, who often have feathers along with scales, covering their bodies. Rockdrake Rockdrakes are the largest land-dwelling dragons and the second overall, reaching lengths of up to 70 feet (21 meters) with wingspans of up to 50 feet (15 meters). They are thickly muscled, with bodies covered in large patches of thick scales and horns, making them very nearly resemble the rocky cliffs that they inhabit. Rockdrakes build vast networks of nests within mountains and caves, and Trolls often use these nests as groundwork to build cities for themselves, long after the drakes have abandoned them of course. Rockdrakes do not breathe fire, but they have an unparalleled tolerance for high temperatures due to their thick scales, and have even been known to wade through shallow magma pools, unfazed. Rockdrakes are rare, and can only be found in Cantyre, and the Elberian Tundra. Trivia *The name of the Firedrake seen in VARULV Book I is unofficially "Jame Hetfield". The author uses the name to separate "Jame" from other dragons in the series, who for the most part, never actually receive names. Category:Species and Subspecies